femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Margaret White (Carrie 2013)
Margaret White (Julianne Moore) was a villainess from the 2013 film adaptation of Carrie. She was the mother of Carrie White, with implications being that her birth was the result of marital rape from Carrie's father. The film opened with Margaret giving birth to Carrie at home, with Margaret briefly considering killing Carrie with a pair of scissors out of a belief that her birth was a "test from God". Events Ultimately, though, Margaret decided against it and raised Carrie using her deranged religious zealotry, causing Carrie to become a social pariah in high school and be the target of cruel bullying. When Carrie was teased at school for panicking after having her first period, not understanding what was happening thanks to Margaret's parenting, Margaret blasted Carrie for "sinning" and ordered her not to shower with her classmates anymore. When Carrie resisted Margaret's verbal abuse, she slapped Carrie before locking her in the "prayer closet". Later on, Margaret was shown working at a tailor shop, where she encountered Eleanor Snell, the mother of Sue Snell, who was involved in the shower room harassment against Carrie. Eleanor attempted to apologize to Margaret for Sue's actions and assure her that Sue was a good girl, only for Margaret to reject the claim and state that they lived in a "godless town" as she cut herself with a needle. When Carrie told Margaret that she had been invited to Prom by Tommy Ross (Sue Snell's boyfriend, who asked him to go with Carrie to repent for hurting Carrie), Margaret attempted to convince Carrie that Tommy would hurt her and that her classmates would laugh at her, ignoring Carrie's claims against that. As Margaret continued to verbally abuse Carrie, she used her powers against Margaret and finally stood up to her abuse, with Margaret believing her powers to be demonic in nature. Death On the day of Prom, Margaret attempted to stop Carrie from leaving with Tommy, only for Carrie to use her powers to lock Margaret in the prayer closet, with Margaret eventually escaping the closet as Carrie was at Prom. After Carrie was pranked by Chris Hargensen and used her telekinesis to take revenge on her classmates, Carrie returned home and begged her mother for comfort. Margaret initially appeared to give it to her by having Carrie join her in a prayer, only for the villainess to instead attack Carrie with a knife. As Carrie begged for mercy, Margaret apologized to her daughter and claimed she was weak for not killing her as an infant. The evil Margaret then proceeded to continue attacking Carrie, slashing her leg and arm with the knife during the struggle. Eventually, though, Carrie defeated her psychotic mother by using various kitchen appliances to pin her mother to the kitchen doorway in a crucifix-like position, with a knife to her chest serving as the fatal blow. Trivia * Julianne Moore also appeared in 2017's Kingsman: The Golden Circle as the evil Poppy Adams. Category:2010s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Corpse Category:Delusional Category:Domestic Abuser Category:Killed By Relative Category:Knife Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Mother Category:Psychotic Category:Woman Kills Villainess Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Stabbed Category:Demise: Telekinesis